


Happy Where You Are

by navaan



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Romance, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalie muses about her life at the villa of the Jarjayes family while waiting for the opportunity to give a Christmas present to Oscar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windstar127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstar127/gifts).



It was a cold but clear day and Rosalie longed to see Paris again. She was looking out of one of the great windows, out onto the snow-covered courtyard. In Paris she’d never had the pleasure of looking out of the house like this. Not without getting cold. She could hear the crackling of the fire behind her. It was a soothing sound, but it still made her think of all the times that she and her family had had to endure the cold of winter without one.

This was a painful memory and she tried to bury it before it could take hold.

She was happy here, wasn’t she? She could be happy here. She hoped with all her heart that one day she would be completely happy here. Where else would she be able to find happiness?

At the moment she was still too confused to really make plans for her own future. After all she had only just found out that the woman that has killed her mother in front of her eyes is in fact her real mother. Rosalie was very much trying to ignore the fact that Madame de Polignac had turned out to be Martine Gabrielle. It’s been a shock and it’s an even greater shock that the horrible woman thinks this could ever mean anything.

The Jarjayes family had taken her in and given her a home. And even more: They were allowing her to live the life of a noble daughter. She knew now that her mother was an aristocrat, and that she herself had a birth right to live a life like that - but without the goodwill of Mmd. de Jarjayes and Oscar she would never have seen it happen.

Oscar. Where would she be today without Oscar taking her under her wing?

Could she ever thank her for all that she had done?

Oscar.

Rosalie always felt a heaviness constricting her chest when she thought about her. Beautiful Oscar.

With a sigh she clutched a small package to her chest. She had wanted to give her something nice for both Christmas and her birthday. But Oscar hadn’t been around the estate all day. She had been called away in the early morning to attend some event or other. Rosalie resented the notion that Oscar should be called away even on a day like this. Somehow there was always something that was more important than her own life or the people that wanted to be close to her, that _loved_ her: Duty was always more important than anything else, duty to France, the king and queen.

Every time she thought of this she felt jealousy well up inside her.

“Rosalie?” A shiver went down her spine when Oscar’s voice drifted to her from the hall.

“Yes!” she nearly shouted in surprise.

“Ah, there you are.” Oscar had appeared in the door and looked at her critically. Another shiver went through her. “Do you want to be alone?”

“Uhm... No. I was waiting for you to get back home to...”

“I’m not staying,” Oscar cut her short. “The queen has her Christmas tea today. Of course...”

She didn’t hear the next words. Instead she felt her heart constrict uncomfortably in her chest. She clutched the small present even more tightly against her chest. “Of course, the queen...” she whispered. Her voice was shaking a little, but she hoped Oscar wouldn’t notice her frustration.

Oscar cocked her head to the side. “Is something wrong?”

She bit her tongue to keep herself from giving away her emotions. In her short time at court she had learned at least some things about keeping her feeling to herself.

Oscar wasn’t fooled, though. She stepped farther into the room to get a better look at her, and Rosalie could see she was wearing one of her finest uniforms for the occasion. “What’s that?” she asked, pointing at the present, the girl was still holding against her chest.

Rosalie felt foolish. Had she been so surprised that she had forgotten to finally give the present to Oscar? “It’s...” Suddenly she felt shy. It was just a small thing and Oscar would probably not even like it. Whatever had made her think she could get her something appropriate? “It’s just... for you.” She held it out abruptly, before she could change her mind about it.

“For me?” Oscar took it carefully into her gloved hands and unwrapped it. It was a white, silky sash Rosalie had sewn and embroidered with a pattern of small Roses. With a thoughtful expression Oscar asked: “Did you make this?”

It was as Rosalie had feared. Oscar had no use for it. She nodded sadly, not meeting her piercing blue eyes.

“It’s beautiful. And it will go well with the uniform.”

Rosalie looked up, stunned. “You think...?”

“Of course.” She held the sash against her chest to demonstrate. “I’ll wear it today.”

“You really think it...?” Rosalie could hear the tremor in her own voice again.

Oscar stepped up to her and Rosalie felt the urge to flee - or throw herself into her arms. To her surprise it was Oscar that reached out and pulled her against her chest. “Thank you, Rosalie.” Strong, but slender arms held her in a tender embrace. “You had such a hard life and you’re still such a nice person.”

Rosalie allowed herself to lean into the embrace. Outside the cold winter had the world firmly in it’s grip. But here she was warm and comfortable. If only it would never end...

“Now, won’t _you_ get dressed already? We’re running late already.”

“Late...?”

“Of course.” Oscar laughed loudly, in that strange cocky, masculine way she had about her that always confused and fascinated Rosalie in it’s carelessness. She could feel the laugh vibrating through Oscar’s body and blushed a little at the thought of still being so close to her. “Christmas tea? Versailles?” Oscar reminded her. “Don’t you want to come? You didn’t hear word I said before, did you now?”

Rosalie blushed harder and Oscar let her go from her arms. “You want me to come along to Versailles?”

“Of course. You’re part of the family now. It would be expected that I bring you along as you’ve been so recently introduced to court.” Oscar smiled at her. “ _I_ want you to come along.”

This must be true happiness, Rosalie thought, feeling her own face light up with an answering smile. “Then of course, I will accompany you.”

She could be happy wherever they went together.


End file.
